: This project will develop a new generation of comparatively low cost analog and hybrid signal processing electronics, data acquisition hardware, and software suitable for incorporation into flow cytometers. The project will further examine the performance of a low flow cytometer with diode detectors and light source. A major goal of these studies is to build a flow cytometer with the least expensive available components. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE